List of Mega Digimon (R-Z)
This is the fifth part of a list of Digimon species that are of the and levels. For the other parts go to List of Mega Digimon (Part 1), List of Mega Digimon (Part 2), List of Mega Digimon (Part 3) and List of Mega Digimon (Part 4). Most Digimon of all levels reside in the Digital World (sometimes called "DigiWorld" for short), a parallel universe created from data inside the Earth's electronic communication networks. However, Digimon are sometimes capable of traveling to Earth - or as it is called in DigiWorld, the Real World. Raidenmon Raidenmon is a Machine Digimon whose name is derived from . Raidenmon resembles a military vehicle, and has a single eye in its front panel. Its long tail launches the Bit Charge Bomb. Digimon World 3 Raidenmon appears as an opponent in the game, and has extremely high offense and defense. Due to this, the only known way to defeat it is to use a Counter Crest or a Blast Digivolution. Attacks * Gilead Plant (Kirlian Plant): A 45000-volt corona-type electrostatic discharge. * God Bombard (Rising Sun): Very powerful missile attack. Raijinmon Raijinmon is an Android Digimon whose name is derived from the Japanese . It is equipped with Justimon's Blitz Arms. Digimon World 3 Raijinmon was one of the three Digimon in Lord Megadeath's party. Attacks * Elec-kugel Elec-kugel (エレクーゲル): Elec is short for electric and kugel is the German word for ball.: Charges electricity from his tail and releases thunder bolts from his shoulders. * Blitz Arm: Same as Justimon's Justice Burst attack. Ravemon Ravemon is a Cyborg Digimon whose name and design are derived from the Raven. He is known as the "Crow of the Silver", and has wings of Chrome Digizoid. He wields the . Ravemon is said to have served a God Digimon, but the god's anger dyed one of Ravemon's wing black. Ravemon uses this wing to conceal himself, while attacking the enemy with the other. Digimon Data Squad Digimon Next Shou first Digivolved Peckmon to Ravemon to fight Murmuxmon. Attacks * Spiral Raven Claw: He does a rotating charge (with the sharp claw of its left arm) and is wrapped in a whirlwind, then charges at a high speed towards the enemy. * Blast Wing: Tears up the enemy with the wing of its left arm. * Ame no Ohabari is the name of Izanagi's sword in Japanese mythology.: Thrusts his sword into the ground, making it shine and shoot violet lightning at the opponent. Attacks in Digimon World Data Squad * Raven Claw: Slashes enemy with left hand. * Shadow Pierce: Throws feathers of Chrome Digizoid from his right wing. * : Dashes at the enemy and slashes. * : Releases a black tornado from right wing. Ravemon Burst Mode Ravemon Burst Mode is the Burst-digivolved form of Ravemon, and thus his power and abilities have reached their limit. He has gained an aura of atmospheric energy, and his body has become white with black wings. Digimon Data Squad Digimon World: Dawn/Dusk Ravemon Burst Mode is obtainable through DNA Digivolution of Ravemon and either Valkyrimon or Varodurumon. Attacks * : Fires violet aura from his wings like a blade. * * : Thrusts at his opponent with violet lightning. Reapermon Reapermon is a Cyborg Digimon whose name and design are derived from the Grim Reaper. Its Japanese name is derived from . There are gold and red versions of Reapermon. Reapermon was created from the data of a wanted list on a bounty hunter website. As a bounty hunter, he hunts criminals using the "Guilty Chain" and "Judgement Sickle" on his left hand and right arms. Digimon Rumble Arena Reapermon is the last boss of the game, and can be unlocked by defeating him. Attacks * Bone Duster ( ): Fires a large pillar of fire out of the ground from the launcher on his left arm. * Burning Cyclone ( ): Creates a fiery whirlwind around himself that sucks in enemies and burns them. * Grim Slasher ( ): Catches the enemy with his Guilty Chain and rapidly slashes it with the Judgement Sickle on his right arm. Regulumon Regulumon is a Beast Man Digimon whose name and design are derived from Regulus, the brightest star in Leo. Though he may look evil, he holds a stronger heart of justice than Garudamon or his previous forms. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Attacks * * Regulus Cutter: Uses his sword to slash at his enemy. * Power Boost: Increases his strength. This also slows him down a bit. Rosemon Rosemon is a Fairy Digimon whose name and design are derived from the Rose. She is known as the "Queen of Flowers", and wears the Tifaret Jewel,Tifaret is an optional spelling of Tiferet, the 6th Sephirot which is often associated with spirituality, beauty and miracles. the symbol of love and beauty, which prevents her from aging. Digimon Data Squad Digimon World 2 Rosemon can digivolve from Lillymon, Pumpkinmon, or Blossomon. Digimon Digital Card Battle Rosemon belongs to the Nature card group. A real Rosemon appears in Beginner City after the player beats A. Digimon World DS Rosemon digivolves from Lillymon, or any Plant/Insect Digimon that a digivolve disk is used on. Digimon World: Dawn/Dusk Rosemon digivolves from Lilamon; Lillymon cannot digivolve into Rosemon or other Mega Digimon in this game, but can DNA digvolve with Matadormon to create Rosemon Attacks * Roses Rapier: One of Rosemon's whips develops a pink sheen and becomes straight and sharp in order to stab the opponent. This can destroy most of her enemies' defences. * Forbidden Temptation: The Tifaret glows and the flower on her head "blooms", and she releases a blast of energy and flower petals. * Thorn Whip: By using the vine whip on her left arm, she can either enslave a Digimon as her devoted servant or electrocute them. In Data Squad, she elongates the whip to wind the opponent. * Ivy Hug: Sticks one of her whips on the ground and makes many vines sprout out and binds fast the opponent. * Rosy Cradle: Uses thorns to "cradle" and flip her target. Attacks in Digimon World Data Squad * Beauty Shock: A lightning bolt is released from her left whip. * Thorn Shoot: Shoots a thorn. * Danger Zone: Shoots thorns at all enemies. Rosemon Burst Mode Rosemon Bust Mode is the Burst-digivolved form of Rosemon, and thus her power and abilities have reached their limit. Her body has become white, with pink Tifaret Jewels surrounding her. Digimon Data Squad Digimon World: Dawn/Dusk Rosemon Burst Mode is obtainable through DNA Digivolution of Rosemon and either Ophanimon or Babamon. Attacks * Aguichant Lèvres Lips: Uses a blowkiss and makes hearts that shoots to the enemy. * Charite Charity * Tifaret: Attacks the opponent with the 7 glowing Tifarets. Rosemon RustTyranomon Rust Tyrannomon is a metalTyrannomon that digivolved after a fierce battle , June 2013 issue SaberLeomon SaberLeomon is an Ancient Beast Digimon whose name and design are derived from the Smilodon, or Saber-toothed Cat. Digimon Adventure Digimon Data Squad Digimon World A Leomon tells the player that he is "searching for something". The Drimogemon group at Drill Tunnel finds an ancient ruin that turns out to be the tomb of Leomon's ancestor, and a statue in the tomb resembles SaberLeomon. Digimon World 2 SaberLeomon digivolves from Digitamamon, MetalMamemon and IceLeomon. Digital Monsters: D-Project SaberLeomon digivolves from Cerberumon. Digimon World DS SaberLeomon digivolves from Rapidmon. SaberLeomon also appears at the Tropical Isles. Attacks * Howling Crusher (Nail Crusher): Gathers energy in his paw and strikes with it. * Twin Fang (Infinity Arrow): Launches a barrage of needle arrows from the fur on his mane. * Claw of The Jungle : Shreds his opponents to ashes. Sakuyamon Sakuyamon is a Shaman Digimon whose name is derived from the Japanese . There is also an alternate miko version of Sakuyamon. She has pride in her divination skill. She has the role of executing the will of God, she uses four elemental foxes for attacking and data gathering. She keeps them in tubes on her belt on her waist. When inquiring about the will of God, she changes to her "shrine maiden form". It is said in this form, she power to expel malice becomes more powerful. Digimon Tamers Digimon World 3 When renamon gets to level 40 or when Taomon blast digivolves. Digimon World DS Sakuyamon digivolves from Taomon. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Sakuyamon digivolves from Taomon. You can only digivolve into Sakuyamon if you have befriended/have a Kuzuhamon. Digimon World: Data Squad Sakuyamon is available by digivolving Renamon through Kyubimon and Taomon. Unlike the Sakuyamon from Digimon Tamers, this Sakuyamon has a male voice and is referred to as male. Attacks *'Amethyst Mandala/Talisman Sphere' ( ): Creates a huge ring of golden energy that surrounds an enemy and slowly decreases in size, crushing it. *'Spirit Strike/Dragon Helix' ( Īzuna is fox sorcery, practiced by the Izuna Shugen cult of Japan, that utilizes Kudagitsune): Summons four mystical fox spirits that are imbuded with the powers of fire, water, wind and lightning that obey and fight for her. *'Amethyst Wind': Summons a mystical wind that carries hundreds of purple crystalline shards. These shards can rip enemies to shreds. *'Crystal Sphere': Creates a spherical crystalline barrier that is charged with magical energy. The barrier can deflect incoming attacks as well as radiating outwards and destroying all enemies that come in to contact with it. *'Twin Blades of Beauty and of Truth': Uses staff to make two pink rings around herself which are then shot at the enemy. Attacks in Digimon Rumble Arena (Digimon Tamers: Battle Evolution) * Fox Drive ( ): Leaps high into the air and uses her staff to create a "sphere" of mystical blue flames. Variations / Subspecies * Kuzuhamon Seraphimon Seraphimon is a Seraph Digimon whose name and design are derived from the Seraph, the first rank of angels. He is one of the three Celestial Digimon, and is an extremely powerful angel. Along with the other Celestial Digimon, he protects the "Kernel" of the Digital World. Daemon is said to be a fallen Seraphimon, and ShadowSeraphimon is a fusion of Seraphimon's data and the evil Mercuremon. Digimon Adventure 02 Supreme Evolution! The Golden Digimentals Angemon and Angewomon digivolved to Seraphimon and Magnadramon in order to release the Golden Digi-Eggs that allow Veemon and Terriermon to digivolve to Magnamon and Rapidmon. Digimon Frontier Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Digimon Digital Card Battle Seraphimon belongs to the Nature card group. A real Seraphimon gives you the Holy Sevens card if you beat him five times in a row without leaving the Battle Cafe. Digimon World 2 MagnaAngemon can digivolve to Seraphimon, although this Seraphimon's wings are silver, and he doesn't use his signature attacks. Digimon Rumble Arena Seraphimon is an unlockable opponent, and Patamon can digivolve to Seraphimon. Digimon World 3 Seraphimon digivolves from Patamon or Magnadramon. Digimon World 4 Seraphimon is the chief of the Digital World along with Ophanimon. Digimon Battle Spirit 1.5 T.K.'s partner Patamon can digivolve to Seraphimon. Digimon Story Dawn/Dusk Seraphimon digivolves from MagnaAngemon. There is also a Seraphimon in charge of the Shine Center. Digimon World DS Seraphimon digivolves from MagnaAngemon. A Seraphimon appears as a victim of the BT Boss, along with a Cherubimon and a GuardiAngemon that you must fight before you fight Zhuqiaomon. Attacks * Strike of the Seven Stars (Seven Heavens): Fires seven great orbs of holy energy to destroy all evil. * Testament * Excalibur: Attacks with the energy sword Excalibur, which is generated from the armor on his right forearm. Attacks in Digimon World 2 * Final Heal Attacks In Digimon World 3 *'Giga Heal': Heals all Digimon in the party *'Sylph Storm': Summons a wind field, then fires numerous wind shards. *'Mega Defense': Increases the party's defense Attacks in Digimon Rumble Arena (Digimon Tamers: Battle Evolution) * Hallowed Ascension (Ascension Hallow): Calls down powerful bolts of lightning. * Hallowed Knuckle (Divine Breaker): Sends forth a formidable ball of crackling lightning from his fist. Attacks in Digimon RPG * God Flame : Throws a pure cleansing Flame. Variations / Subspecies *ShadowSeraphimon ShadowSeraphimon ShadowSeraphimon (BlackSeraphimon in Japan) is a Fallen Angel Digimon that is the evil form of Seraphimon. Digimon Frontier Digimon World 3 In the game, there is a BlackSeraphimon that is a recolor of Seraphimon with a black body and red wings. However, this is not the same Digimon as ShadowSeraphimon. Attacks * Strike of the Seven Dark Stars (Seven Hells): A dark version of Seraphimon's attack. * Shadow Starburst: A close range electric shock. * Shadow Shockwave: A sonic feedback strike. * Shadow Blast: A beam that destroys anything in its path. Variations / Subspecies * Seraphimon ShineGreymon ShineGreymon is a Light Dragon Digimon of the Greymon family. He accumulates solar energy in his body in order to fight, and is able to summon the "GeoGrey Sword". Digimon Data Squad Attacks *'Glorious Burst': Spreads his wings and fires the light energy which he has concentrated to the utmost limit. *'Shining Blast': Uses the light shining from his wings to mow down the enemy. *'GeoGrey Sword': Summons the "GeoGrey Sword" from the underground to attack. Attacks in Digimon World Data Squad *'Shine Hammer': A punch attack of light energy. *'Sparkle Shoot': Fires bullets of light energy. *'Corona Splash': Spreads the light energy. ShineGreymon Burst Mode ShineGreymon Burst Mode is the Burst Digivolved form of ShineGreymon, and thus his power and abilities have reached their limit. He has gained an aura of solar energy, and his armor has become red. Digimon Data Squad Digimon Story Dawn/Dusk ShineGreymon Burst Mode is obtainable through DNA Digivolution of ShineGreymon and either Gallantmon or Imperialdramon Fighter Mode. Attacks * Corona Blaze Sword: Combines his flame shield and sword into a new, far more powerful sword. * Final Shining Burst: Uses every last bit of his power to create a great explosion. * Torrid Weiss: Repeatedly fires scorching hot flame-bullets. Variations / Subspecies *ShineGreymon Ruin Mode ShineGreymon Ruin Mode ShineGreymon Ruin Mode is a corrupt Burst-digivolution of ShineGreymon. ShineGreymon Ruin Mode is a ShineGreymon that is capable of exerting its maximum power with the help of dark energy. It is unable to control the power it is exerting. Digimon Data Squad Digimon World Dawn/Dusk ShineGreymon Ruin Mode is obtainable through DNA Digivolution of ShineGreymon and Darkdramon. Attacks *'Glorious Burst': Spreads his enormous wings and fires the light energy which he has concentrated to the utmost limit. *'Shining Blast': Uses the light shining from his wings to mow down the enemy. *'Torrid Weiss': Repeatedly fires scorching hot flame-bullets. Variations / Subspecies *ShineGreymon Burst Mode SkullMammothmon SkullMammothmon is a Ghost Digimon who is a skeletal version of Mammothmon. Its mission is to destroy viruses. Digimon World 2 SkullMammothmon digivolves from Mammothmon and WereGarurumon. Attacks * Spiral Bone Crusher (Spiral Bone) * Dash (Gran Charge) Variations / Subspecies * SkullMammothmon X Sleipmon Sleipmon is an Exalted Knight Digimon whose name and design are derived from Sleipnir. Instead of Sleipnir's eight legs, he has six legs and 2 arms, and wields the crossbow Muspelheim and the shield Niflheim. Sleipmon protects ancient ruins located below the ice of the Digital World's polar areas because they contain program data that controls the creation of Digimon. Digimon Data Squad Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Sleipmon digivolves from Qilinmon. Attacks * Bifrost: Fires a burning arrow from Muspelheim, the holy crossbow on his left hand. * Odin's Breath: Creates a high power blizzard from Niflheim, the holy shield on his right hand. * Tactic Smear Spinomon Spinomon is a Dinosaur Digimon whose name and design are derived from the Spinosaurus. It competes with DinoRexmon for the title of strongest Dinosaur Digimon, and recent studies have shown that although Spinomon is brutal, it is quite intelligent. The blades on its back have both excellent offense and defense, and inflict fatal wounds on anything that attacks them. Digimon World Dawn Spinomon appears as an unobtainable boss in the Dawn version only.In the Dusk version you fight a Mercurimon instead. Attacks * Sonic Slash Rain: Fires the blades on his back simultaneously. * Blue Prominence: Super heats the metal that he stores internally into a plasma of up to 15,000 degrees and strikes out with it. Variations / Subspecies * BioSpinomon Suijinmon Suijinmon is a Machine Digimon whose name is derived from the Japanese . It is equipped with Justimon's Accel Arms and Machinedramon's Psycho Blasters. It has the power to destroy the cliffs that split the ocean. Digimon World 3 Suijinmon was one of the three Digimon in Lord Megadeath's party. Attacks * Mugen Cannon: Same as Machinedramon's Giga Cannon attack. * Accel Arm: Same as Justimon's Thunderclap attack. Surfmon Attacks * Barrier Blade: * Lightning Cutter: Susanoomon See: 'List of Hybrid Digimon'' Technodramon Teachnodramon is an awarded contest Digimon. Like HolyDigitamamon, it has yet to appear in any Digimon media. '''Attacks * Techno Ball TigerVespamon TigerVespamon is a Cyborg Digimon, the Mega form of the Fanbeemon line. The Vespa in his name is the Italian word for wasp. He defends his home from any approaching enemy. A super-elite soldier of his Hive, he is sometimes referred to as the "Royal Commander". He boasts of marvelous stamina contrarily with eyes that can see an enemy miles away. His hands are equipped with the hive-shaped "Royal Meister" weapon. He is the leader of the Fanbeemon evolution line, who all live on and protect the Royal Base. Attacks * Mach Stinger Victory: Stabs the opponent with his "Royal Meister" in a twin-blade style. * Royal Meister: Tears apart the opponent with the his "Royal Meister". * Gear Stinger: Running fire of small needles. TonosamaMamemon Dragging his hakama slipperily, he can amuse those around him. With an easy character, he welcomes any Digimon into his castle, but those who disturb his castle do not have his pardon and die by the punishment of his wrath. TonosamaMamemon is a Mutant Digimon whose name and design are derived from a "Tonosama", or "Feudal Lord", version of Mamemon. It mutated from Mamemon after watching a period play. It has an easygoing personality, and welcomes other Digimon into its castle. However, it has no mercy for those who disturb the peace, and will punish them with death. TonosamaMamemon is released in the Digivice iC 20X series, and has yet to appear in other media. Attacks * Appare Zakura (天晴れ桜 Bravo Cherry Blossom): Scatters cherry blossoms, causing the enemy to lose their will to battle. * Sensu Gaeshi (扇子返し Fan Back): Uses his fan to rebound the enemy's attack. TyrantKabuterimon TyrantKabuterimon is an Insectoid Digimon, the King of all insect Digimon. It lives in the subterran depths of darkness in a fortress called the "Under Forest" within a forest and is only active at night. It can control the minds of all insect digimon with its mind, so there is rarely a need to fight for itself. The shell of its body is Chrome Digizoid of high density, and it is not possible for common Digimon to damage it. Attacks * Shine of Bee: An explosive ignition from its entire body than incinerates foes to ash. * Bee Cyclone: Summons a swarm of subordinate insects that form into an ironwall. UlforceVeedramon UlforceVeedramon is an Exalted Knight Digimon whose name is a concatenation of "UlForce", and "Veedramon". He wears armor made of the light Blue Chrome Digizoid, which specializes in speed. Thus, he is the fastest of the Royal Knights, and rivals Mercurimon in sheer velocity. His sword and shield can be extended from the V-Bracelets he wears. Most Digimons' "Overwrite Sequences", which allow them to act, deplete over their lifespan, but this Dragon Knight has the ability to use "UlForce" (Ultimate Force), a holy version of the Overwrite Sequence that allows him to regenerate faster than even direct deletion techniques can keep up with. Digimon Data Squad Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Attacks * Ray of Victory (Shining V Force): Fires a beam from the V-shaped crest on his chest. * Victory Sword (Ulforce Saber): Attacks using the saber that extends from his right V-Bracelet. * Saint Great Shield (Tense Great Shield): Releases holy aura from his left V-Bracelet which becomes a barrier. Variations / Subspecies * UlforceVeedramon X UlforceVeedramon (Super Ultimate) UlforceVeedramon (Super Ultimate) is one of the few confirmed Super Ultimate Level Digimon, the strongest form of the Veedramon line. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Attacks * Ray of Victory (Shining V Force): Fires a beam from the V-shaped armor on his chest. * Victory Sword (Ulforce V Saber): An attack using the saber that extends from his right V-Bracelet. UltimateBrachiomon UltimateBrachiomon is a Cyborg Digimon, a Triceramon being modified and mechanized. He is the largest and heaviest Cyborg Digimon on the ground. Attacks * Ultimate Blast * Ultimate Quake UltimateChaosmon UltimateChaosmon is a Unique Digimon, the fusion of BantyoLeomon, Darkdramon, Varodurumon and Sleipmon. Because the power balance of his body cannot be taken by the distortion that merged the four at a time, the power is consolidated into the arms, it is huge in size. Since his body cannot contain a Digi-Core, he has two where his shoulders should be. His power is so irrepressible and dangerous that Rookie Digimon cannot even approach him. He is even stronger than the original Chaosmon. Attacks * Ultima Burst: Energy is released from the Digi-Cores and fired all at once at the enemy. * Broken Destroy: Sends all of his arms to crush everything in their path. Valkyrimon Valkyrimon is a Warrior Digimon, the Mega form of the Hawkmon line. It was modeled after the mythical Norse valkyrie and is accompanied by a golden falcon named Flare (Freyja in Japan), who informs its master of danger. Appearing like a strong wind, it possesses speed that can cut the enemy in the blink of an eye. When its armor emits an aura, the data of a defeated warrior is purified and reverted into a new Digi-Egg. Digimon Digital Card Battle Valkyrimon appears at Nature City a while after 'A' is beaten. Valkyrimon can only be battled first at Extra Arena, then as many times at Battle Cafe. The Valkyrimon card belongs to the Nature card group and has HP 1590, circle attack 840, triangle attack 550 and circle-seal cross attack 350. It can be obtained by fusing Silphymon and Garudamon at the Fusion Shop. Digimon World 3 Valkyrimon can be fought in Amaterasus Badland and Bullet Valley. Digimon World DS Valkyrimon digivolves from Silphymon. It also appears when you use a Digivolve Disk on a bird Digimon, attacking with Aurvandil's Arrow. Attacks * Feral Sword (Fenrir Sword): Uses its sword to freeze everything in its path in a single slash. * Lightning Arrow (Aurvandil's Arrow): Uses its crossbow to fire arrows at its enemies. * Laser Javelin: Fires an explosive javelin. * Punishing Storm (Sanction Storm): Raises a tornado by throwing out the shield on its arm. Varodurumon Varodurumon is an Exalted Bird Digimon, the Mega form of the old Falcomon line. His Japanese name Valdurmon is possibly come from Baldur, the god of purity in Norse mythology. He is also known as Valdormon. It is said that Varodurumon inhabits the stratosphere at 40,000 meters. He has six enormous wings, and his wingspan when he spreads his largest wings can reach 30 meters. He is handed down through legend as the protector of the skies, and was told to be an ancient Digimon that has existed since the time the Digital World was created. Digimon World DS Varodurumon digivolves from Yatagaramon. Digimon Story Dawn/Dusk Varodurumon is obtainable through DNA Digivolution of Sinduramon and Silphymon. Also, by fusing with Susanoomon, it is possible to obtain Chronomon Holy Mode. Attacks *'Purge Shine': Emits a holy light from his feathers which covers his body as a barrier that is 100% impenetrable by attacks that carry the thought of evil. *'Aurora Undulation': The purification light is amplified to the maximum and fired at all directions. This skill is said to hold stellar-class destructive energy, and since it is fired at light speed, avoiding it is almost impossible. VenomMyotismon VenomMyotismon (known as VenomVamdemon in Japan) is a Demon Beast Digimon, the Mega form of Myotismon. He was the first Mega Level Digimon to appear in the Digimon anime. VenomMyotismon is an extremely strong monster with a hard-armored body and an urge to devour everything in his path due to energy needs. In this form he is the king of the undead, and can fire rainbow colored beams. He used to behave like a gentleman, although he is formed when he liberates his secret powers, and for some reason Myotismon hates digivolving into this form. He also has a beast inside him that represents his true form, who fires streams of pure darkness. Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 A VenomMyotismon was with Neo Saiba in his invasion upon Lord HolyAngemon's castle. Leomon had Digivolved into IceLeomon and was about to battle him until Arcadimon knocked him down. VenomMyotismon is destroyed upon the arrival of Taichi and Zeromaru. Digimon Digital Card Battle He is an Ultimate level card in the game. The real VenomMyotismon resides in Infinity Tower with his henchmen Tuskmon, Phantomon, MegaSeadramon and Machinedramon. After being possessed by A he becomes very strange and just repeats the same phrase over and over again; "What you are doing is merely delaying the inevitable." The VenomMyotismon card belongs to the Dark card group and has HP 2310, circle attack 920, triangle 530 and vs. Nature x 3 cross attack 400. It can be obtained when you recite to Wizardmon the spell 'VENOMMYOTIS' or when you fuse Myotismon and LadyDevimon at the Fusion Shop. Digimon World 2 VenomMyotismon digivolves from Myotismon. Digimon World 3 VenomMyotismon is a random enemy that can be battled. Digimon World DS VenomMyotismon digivolves from Myotismon. You also fight 2 VenomMyotismon that are used by a Tamer under Alphamon's control. Attacks * Venom Infusion (Venom Infuse): Fires powerful, rainbow colured energy beams from his eyes. * Tyrant Savage: Vicously slashes his enemy with his claws. VictoryGreymon VictoryGreymon is a Dragon Man Digimon who resembles WarGreymon with more powerful weaponry and armor as well as a more muscled body. VictoryGreymon is a subspecies of WarGreymon, having the Chrome Digizoid armor around his body. He is a "Hero Dragon Warrior", brandishing his enormous sword lightly and using unique sword skills to fight against his enemies. Also, VictoryGreymon bears an evolutionary code that is different from Digimon who have originated naturally in the Digital World; thus, it is considered that this Digimon digivolved from those who were born via artificial data intervention. His blade is known as the "Dramon Breaker." Attacks * Dramon Breaker: Flourishes his sword "Dramon Breaker" to slash and smash the enemy. * Trident Gaia: Install the Dramon Breaker in his arms, charges all the energy in the air at the point of the sword and releases the energy. * Victory Charge: Rebounds the enemy's attack by this peculiar sword skill. Variations / Subspecies * WarGreymon Vikemon Vikemon is a Beast Man Digimon, the Mega form of the Armadillomon line. However, he is sometimes set as Zudomon's Digivolution in the games. His name comes from the word viking. Vikemon is the pirate of the Net Ocean. He governs the permafrost earth. He controls the Ikkakumon and Zudomon army corps. In battle, he shows his more extreme side similar to a fierce god. However, because he is considerate to his subordinates, he is heavily relied on. His morning star nun-chuck weapon, named Mjolnir, has the power to warp space with one swipe. His thick fur makes him invulnerable to cold and hardens to the same level as the Chrome Digizoid. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Taichi and Zeromaru (AeroVeedramon) teamed up with Ryo and Monodramon to fight a challenging Vikemon. Digimon: Digital Card Battle Vikemon appears as a Battle of in Igloo City. The player needs to first battle him in the Extra Arena first. The Vikemon card belongs to the Water card group and has 2420 HP, circle attack 760, triangle attack 570 and circle-sealing cross attack 390. It can be obtained if the player fuses Zudomon and Shakkoumon in the Fusion Shop. Digimon World 3 Vikemon appears in two different forms but is an enemy Digimon in the game. Digimon World DS Vikemon digivolves from Zudomon at Lv53 with 9000+ Aqua EXP. He also appears when a digivolve disk is used on an aqua digimon. He attacks with Viking Axe. Attacks * Arctic Blizzard: Raises a blizzard with icicles to freeze the opponents. * Viking Axe: Attacks with the nun-chuck Mjolnir. * Viking Flare (Viking Flail): An attack same as Viking Axe. * Bazzoka Howl (Berserk Howl) WarGreymon WarGreymon is Agumon's Mega form, possessing the "war" prefix due to his offensive capabilities. He is a humanoid version of Greymon with metal armor encasing his head, shoulders, abdominals and legs. He is capable of independent flight - the wing-like projections on his back form his Brave Shield that he removes and uses to block attacks . The Brave Shield is aid to be the strongest and hardest of any shield. WarGreymon has two large clawed gauntlets called Dramon Destroyers that demonstrates great powers against Dramon species of Digimon, but at the cost of jeopardizing himself at the same time and are permanently attached to each arm. Some say that when a true warrior realizes his own mission amongst his veterans, that's when he digivolves into a WarGreymon. Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure 02 When BlackWarGreymon emerged in the Real World to find/kill Yukio Oikawa, Agumon was sent to stop him and with the new-power from Azulongmon, he was able to Warp Digivolve to WarGreymon. He and Tai confronted BlackWarGreymon atop Mount Fuji and they battled as Oikawa and company made their escape. The battle was fierce and destructive and completely equal. Neither could get the upper hand until Imperialdramon intervened. He later appeared to witness the last moments of BlackWarGreymon, whose death and noble sacrifice hit him hard. Digital Monster X-Evolution In Digital Monster X-Evolution, WarGreymon is modified by the X-Antibody to WarGreymon X. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Org the WarGreymon was one half of Hideto Fujimoto's Digimon that forms Omnimon. Digimon World 2 WarGreymon digivolves from MetalGreymon and MasterTyrannomon. His skill "Terra Force" costs 40MP and is a single-enemy attack. It is the strongest skill for no-property digimon, if counting the damage points only. Digimon World 3 WarGreymon digivolves from MetalGreymon. Digimon Digital Card Battle WarGreymon is an ultimate level Fire Deck Digimon, he also appears in the opening video sequence. Digimon World Data Squad WarGreymon is an unlockable Digivolution. Digimon World DS WarGreymon digivolves from MetalGreymon. He also appears when a digivolve disk is used on a dragon digimon, attacking with Great Tornado. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Wargreymon digivolves from MetalGreymon. He can also utilize DNA digivolution with Metal Garurumon to become Omnimon. Digimon Rumble Arena WarGreymon is playable character as well as Agumon's warp digivolution. Digimon Rumble Arena 2 WarGreymon is Agumon/Greymon's final digivolution. Attacks *'Terra Force' (Gaia Force): Gathers energy in his hands to form a large energy ball which he fires at his opponent. This is his signature attack. In the English dub this attack is randomly called "Nova Force". *'Mega Claw' (Dramon Killer): Slashes dramon digimon with his Dramon Destroyers. *'Great Tornado': Spins at the speed of a tornado and rips through the enemy. In the English dub this attack is randomly called "Terra Force" or "Mega Claw". Attacks in Digimon Rumble Arena 2 *'War Driver': Builds up energy in his claws and strikes the enemy down with them. *'Ultra Tornado' (Grey Fire): Wraps himself in a giant tornado of flames, sending smaller tornados outwards at enemies. Variations / Subspecies *List of Mega Digimon (C-F)#ChaosBlackWarGreymon / BlackWarGreymon *VictoryGreymon *WarGreymon X [[]] WarGreymon X WarGreymon X is a Dragon Man Digimon, a WarGreymon modified through the X-Antibody. Digital Monster X-Evolution WarGreymon X was the supposed leader of the X Digimon that fight the Royal Knights. He first appeared when he tried to tell some non-X-Digimon that Yggdrasil is their enemy but when Omnimon appeared, he had to fight against him and was later forced to flee. It was during his escape that he asked Dorumon to watch Tokomon, since he was unable to both fight against Omnimon and take care of a child. He later escaped Omnimon and told his friend MetalGarurumon X what happened, who could not believe that the Royal Knights were their enemy. Later WarGreymon X had another fight with Omnimon to protect Dorumon, during which MetalGarurumon X seemingly died. He later fought against a large number of DexDoruGreymon, together with other Digimon and when the crowd of evil Digimon nearly deleted the Digital World he was among the Digimon which still existed. It is unknown what happened to him after the Digital World was recreated. Digimon Chronicle Dorumon and Kouta are being pursued by an Okuwamon who wants Dorumon's X-Antibody for himself. Kouta sends his cape into Okuwamon's face but counters with Scissor Arm Omega. Kouta stands in front of Okuwamon to protect his Dorumon and Okuwamon prepares to go through Kouta but is prevented by "Ultimate WarGreymon", a WarGreymon X saying, "Digimon who play with power like you... can't have the new power!" Digimon World 4 WarGreymon X is an unlockable character. Digimon World Data Squad WarGreymon X is an unlockable digivolution as well as an optional boss. Attacks * Gaia Force ZERO: Seems to be an upgrade of the former Gaia Force attack. * Poseidon Force: He gathers water in similar ways to the Gaia Force's earth energy, and hurls the load of water gathered. * Dramon Killer: Attacks with his pair of "Dramon Killer" gauntlets which existed before the X-Evolution. It ignores defense if the enemy is one of the dragon-blooded. * Great Tornado * Grey Fire ZERO Variations / Subspecies *WarGreymon *BlackWarGreymon X Z'dGarurumon Z'dGarurumon is a Cyborg Digimon who resembles MetalGarurumon with a slew of additional Cannons and concealed weaponry. Z'dGarurumon is the final form of Garurumon, as well as a subspecies of MetalGarurumon. He is an ultimate "Beast Chariot Digimon" with the super ultimate weapon "Z'd Cannon" on his back. As the weapons on his entire body are fully loaded, Z'dGarurumon can cause hail of bullets over a long time without using up his physical strength. The 4 laser sites on his nose tip are amended so that he can lock on hundreds of targets. Attacks * Z'd Cannon : Locks on to His Target Then Blast His Opponet with His Z'd Cannon * Full Metal Blaze: Fires the Z'd Cannon and all the weapons on his body at the same time. * Blow Back Breath: Spurts an icy blow from his mouth. Variations / Subspecies * MetalGarurumon Zanbamon Zanbamon is a Demon Man Digimon that has a man's torso on the back of an undead horse. His name comes from zanbato. Zanbamon wields a zanbato named "Dragon Beheading Sword" as his primary weapon and a katana as his secondary one. He reigns as the general of the Musyamon. He can fly without wings. Digimon Frontier A Zanbamon led a group consisting of Gryphonmon, Pteramon, GranKuwagamon, and 5 Airdramon into battle against the Royal Knights before their invasion on the Autumn Leaf Fair. Zanbamon engaged Dynasmon however the Royal Knight broke his 2 swords and destroyed him before he wiped out 3 of the Airdramon and Crusadermon taking out Gryphonmon, Pteramon, and GranKuwagamon. Digimon Next A Zanbamon works as one of Barbamon's 3 Commandment Commanders. He appeared to Tsurugi Tatsuno and Co. outside of Light City and ordered them to surrender their DigiMemories. GeoGreymon tried to fight him, but ended up regressing to Koromon. He was bitten by Koromon before Tsurugi's group retreated. He later fought Tsurugi and RiseGreymon in the System World and the crying Dragon DigiMemory hinted that Zanbamon is an enemy to all Dragon Digimon. He managed to destroy Tsurugi's Digivice iC. Digimon World 3 In Digimon World 3 Zanbamon is a boss, you must have a smelly herb to beat him. Also, later on you can fight him in a shrine in Ether Jungle and obtain a Rusty Katana. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer In Brave Tamer, the last of the Digimon WonderSwan Color games starring Ryo Akiyama, a Zanbamon was one of ZeedMillenniummon's minions in the apocalyptic future he created. Apparently one of the evil god's top generals, he and Lampmon asked for permission to battle Ryo. A contemptuous ZeedMillenniummon berated them, pointing out they had failed to even finish what little resistance remained to his rule. Nevertheless, he allowed them to go, noting to himself that scum like them could never hope to defeat Ryo. He was quickly proven right, and both Zanbamon and Lampmon were slain by Ryo and his Digimon allies. Attacks * Focal Blade (打首獄門 Prison Gate of Beheading): A undefendable sword attack by his Dragon Beheading Sword. * Mystic Flame (十文字斬り Cross Slash): A cross-shaped shockwave attack by his katana. Attacks in Digimon World 3 * Hunting Knife: An instant KO attack. ZeedMillenniummon ZeedMillenniummon is an Evil God Digimon that digivolves from Moon=Millenniummon. A single ZeedMillenniummon exists at once at all points in time in space. ZeedMillenniummon can move freely between all parallel worlds, the past and the future. He appears as a two-headed dragon with his bottom portion trapped in a crystal. His body is surrounded in chains of Fractal Code to negate his powers. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer ZeedMillenniummon was the final boss in this game. Digimon Story Dawn/Dusk ZeedMillenniummon is obtainable through DNA Digivolution of Moon=Millenniummon and Gigadramon. Attacks *'Time Destroyer': Sends his enemies to the other side of space-time. *'Chrono Paradox': Fires two atomic rays out of his mouths that destroy everything in their way. Zhuqiaomon Zhuqiaomon is an Exalted Bird Digimon, one of the four Harmonious ones (or Digimon Sovereigns) and the Guardian of the Digital World's Southern Hemisphere. His name is derived from Zhuque, the Chinese astronomical name for the southern quadrant of the sky. The Japanese word Suzaku is also derived from this. Zhuqiaomon has a rude personality, incinerating all who approach him with his fiery aura. Like the other Sovereigns, he has existed since the time of myths. The jet engine on his back allows him to fly at tremendous speeds. Digimon Adventure 02 Although Zhuqiaomon neither appeared nor was mentioned in the series, he was one of the Harmonious Ones (the name of the Sovereigns in this series), who, together with his partners was defeated by the Dark Masters. They were released when the DigiDestined used the powers of their crests. When Ken Ichijouji became the Digimon Emperor, they were sealed again and so created the D-3 Digivice, which they gave the new DigiDestined to fight against Ken. Digimon Tamers Zhuqiaomon sent his servants, the Devas, to find and capture Calumon. Makuramon captured him and attempted but failed to bring him to Zhuqiaomon. He was also behind Impmon's Digivolution to Beelzemon. Chatsuramon later brought Calumon to Zhuqiaomon and he placed Calumon in a pit. When Antylamon became Suzie's partner, Zhuqiaomon's power De-Digivolved Antylamon to Lopmon. During the battle between Beelzemon and Gallantmon, he sent Chatsuramon to destroy Lopmon. Chatsuramon was destroyed by Gallantmon and his data was absorbed by Beelzemon. When the Tamers finally confronted Zhuqiaomon, he did a lot of damage to Rapidmon before Henry and Terriermon Bio-Merged to MegaGargomon and defeated him. Zhuqiaomon, who the Tamers thought was destroyed, emerged and then battled Gallantmon until the Eastern Guardian Azulongmon appeared and stopped the battle. During Azulongmon's story, Zhuqiaomon revealed the catalyst where Calumon's power came from. He took the Tamers to the pit where Calumon was and Calumon was rescued. Baihumon and Ebonwumon met with them to talk about the D-Reaper problem and Zhuqiaomon helped to release Calumon's Shining Digivolution power that Digivolved every Digimon to its Mega Form. When the Tamers started to fight the D-Reaper in the Real World, Zhuqiaomon sent a Dobermon with a message: the receiving of the ability to Bio-Merge in the Real World. In the final battle against the D-Reaper, Zhuqiaomon assisted Azulongmon, Baihumon, and Ebonwumon into dragging the Cable Reaper back into the Digital World during Operation: Doodlebug, thus saving the Tamers. Unlike most of the other Digimon antagonists, Zhuqiaomon actually isn't evil. He viewed humans as threat the digital world, which his reason viewing them as enemies. He was actually willing to work with the tamers (somewhat begrudgingly) when he saw they weren't his enemies and was even willing to accept that their Digimon chose to stay with them (though he was still disgusted by it). Digimon World DS Zhuqiaomon is the Gold Tamer Observer. When he is captured by the BT Boss, he appears as a boss. Before you fight him, you must fight a Seraphimon, a Cherubimon and a GuardiAngemon. Attacks * Blazing Helix (紅焔 Crimson Blaze): Shoots four circling solar flames from his wings. * Sonic Zephyr (煉獄爪 Purgatory Claws): Creates a powerful rush of destructive wind. * Phoenix Fire: Shoots a blast of fire from his mouth. * Desolation Blast: Releases energy from his wings. Reference M